onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Thing You Love Most/Transcript
CENA: Storybrooke, Mansão da Prefeita, quarto de Henry. Henry Mills olha pela janela a torre do relógio. Ele se move de 8:15 para 8:16, e Henry sorri. Seguido disso há uma montagem de vários cidadãos acordando ou andando na rua, com música. São vistos Mary Margaret Blanchard, Emma Swan, Archie Hopper, Sr. Gold, Ruby, sua avó, e o Xerife Graham. :Letra: Don't be shy, just let your feelings roll on by. Don't have fear, or nobody will know you're there. Lift your head, and let your feelings out instead. Don't be shy, just let your feelings roll on by. On by on by on by on by on (Isto se repete) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Mansão da Prefeita. Regina Mills está folheando o livro de Henry. Ela faz uma pausa em uma página que descreve a Rainha Má no Casamento da Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado, com a espada do Príncipe Encantado em pleno vôo em direção a ela. Quando ela vira a página, Regina descobre que as várias últimas páginas foram arrancadas do livro. A cena corta para ela entrando no quarto de Henry, quando ele está se arrumando para a escola. :Regina: As páginas que faltam, onde estão? :Henry: É um livro antigo, faltam coisas. Por que você se importa? :Regina: Me preocupo porque você pensa que sou uma rainha má. E isso me machuca, Henry. Sou sua mãe. :(Ela toca o rosto dele) :Henry: Não, você não é. :Regina: Então, quem é? Aquela mulher que você trouxe aqui? Eu não gosto do que ela ou este livro estão fazendo com você. Felizmente os dois não serão mais um problema. (Henry olha para o chão e arrasta os pés) O quê? :(A torre do relógio badala. Regina, chocada, vira a cabeça em direção ao som. Henry sai) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, próximo à Torre do Relógio. Regina está na calçada, olhando para o relógio. Archie, andando Pongo, caminha até ela. :Archie: O que acha disso? Acho que as engrenagens enferrujadas finalmente se endireitaram, não? :(Regina oha do outro lado da rua, para o carro de Emma) :Regina: Sim, de fato. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Café e Cama da Vovó, quarto de Emma. Há uma batida na porta e Emma a abre para Regina, em pé no corredor, segurando uma cesta de maçãs. :Regina: Sabia que a árvore da maçã fuji é a mais saborosa e resistente das macieiras? Ela sobrevive à temperaturas muito baixas e continua crescendo. Resiste à tempestade. Eu tenho uma desde que era bem pequena. E até hoje, não provei nenhuma fruta mais deliciosa do que a dela. :(Ela estende uma maçã para Emma) :Emma: (Pegando a maçã) Obrigada. :Regina: Tenho certeza que irá apreciá-las durante sua viagem para casa. :Emma: Na verdade, pretendo ficar por um tempo. :Regina: Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Henry tem problemas suficientes. Não precisa de você o confundindo. :Emma: Com todo o respeito, Sra. prefeita, o fato de que tenha me ameaçado nas últimas 12 horas me faz querer ficar mais. :Regina: Desde quando maçãs são ameaça? :Emma: Sou capaz de ler as entrelinhas. Desculpe, quero me certificar que Henry esteja bem. :Regina: Ele está bem, querida. Qualquer problema que ele tiver será cuidado. :Emma: O que isso significa? :Regina: Isso significa que ele faz terapia. E tudo está sob controle. Siga meu conselho, Srta. Swan, apenas uma de nós sabe o que é melhor para o Henry. :Emma: Sim, estou começando a pensar que está certa sobre isso. :Regina: Está na hora de ir. :Emma: Ou o quê? :Regina: Não me subestime, Srta. Swan. Você não tem ideia do que eu sou capaz de fazer. ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, O Castelo. O Casamento da Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado está acontecendo. :Rainha Má Eu vou destruir sua felicidade, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.: :(Ela se vira e caminha para a saída) :Príncipe Encantado: Ei! :(A Rainha se vira, e o Príncipe lança sua espada em contra ela. Ela desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça, levando a espada consigo. A cena corta para o Palácio Negro. A espada, ainda na trajetória, atinge a parede) :Henry: Gostaria de algo para beber? :Rainha Má: Pareço que preciso de uma bebida? :Henry: Só estava tentando ajudar. :(Ele oferece uma bebida à ela) :Rainha Má: (Pegando a taça) Obrigada. :Espelho Mágico: (A rainha se aproxima quando ele fala) Foi uma ameaça muito grande. Destruir a felicidade de todos? Como planeja fazer isso? :Rainha Má: A Maldição das Trevas. :Henry: Tem certeza disso, majestade? :Espelho Mágico: Disse que nunca a usaria. :Henry: Fez um acordo quando deu aquela Maldição. :Espelho Mágico: Fez uma troca. :Henry: Ela não ficará feliz em vê-la. :Rainha Má: Desde quando me importo com a felicidade dos outros a não ser a minha? Prepare a carruagem. Estou indo para a Fortaleza Proibida. :(A cena é cortada, mostrando a carruagem da Rainha se aproximando da Fortaleza Proibida, então a cena corta para dentro da Fortaleza. Malévola e a Rainha se sentam em frente à uma lareira, conversando) :Malévola: Como está indo, querida? :Rainha Má: Estou indo bem. :Malévola: É mesmo? (Ela põe bebida em uma taça) Se fosse eu, estaria me torturando vendo Branca de Neve tão feliz. (Ela se senta) Você não tinha quase a mesma idade quando estava prestes a se casar antes de ela arruinar tudo? (Levantando o copo) Sim, tinha. :Rainha Má: Sim, era quase a mesma idade que você tinha quando a Bela Adormecida levou a melhor, minha querida Malévola. :Malévola: Eu superei, assim como você fará. Eu espero. :Rainha Má: Chega de joguinhos. Você sabe porque estou aqui. Preciso da minha Maldição de volta. :Malévola: Já não é mais sua. Trato é trato. Troquei com você pela Maldição do Sono. :Rainha Má: Que não deu. Foi desfeita por um mero beijo. Agora por favor, devolva o que é meu. :Malévola: A Maldição das Trevas? Sério? Deve saber que nem mesmo o poder profano dela pode trazer seu amado de volta dos mortos. Já considerou um animal de estimação? (Ela acaricia o focinho de seu unicórnio) Eles podem ser bastante reconfortantes. :Rainha Má: O meu único conforto é ver Branca de Neve sofrer. :Malévola: Bem, é noite de núpcias, duvido que ela está sofrendo agora. :Rainha Má: Preciso dessa Maldição. Sei que você a mantém escondida na órbita em cima do seu bastão. :Malévola: Escondida para o bem de todos, velha amiga. Quem criou essa monstruosidade faz nós duas parecermos positivamente... Morais. Quem deu a você? :Rainha Má: (Se levantando) Onde eu consegui não é da sua conta. Me devolva. :Malévola: Temos que fazer isto? :Rainha Má: Infelizmente, sim. :(A batalha começa. A Rainha Má usa sua magia para pegar o fogo da lareira e o lança em Malévola, que usa seu bastão para desviá-lo. A Rainha então usa a magia para levitar todas as armas na sala e aponta-las para Malévola. O unicórnio relincha, e a Rainha aponta as armas para ele) :Malévola: Não! :(Ela se move rapidamente e protege seu unicórnio. A Rainha derruba um candelabro em Malévola, usando o metal curvado para amarrá-la. Malévola deixa seu bastão cair) :Rainha Má: (Pegando o bastão) Amor é fraqueza, Malévola. Pensei que você sabia disso. :Malévola: Se você vai me matar, mate-me! :Rainha Má: Por que faria isso? Você é a minha única amiga. :Malévola: Não faça isso. Essa Maldição... Existem linhas que nem mesmo nós devemos cruzar. (A Rainha deixa o bastão de cabeça para baixo e quebra a órbita no chão) Todo poder vem com um preço. (A Rainha pega um pequeno pergaminho) Aviso que você pagará um preço bem alto... Causará um enorme vazio dentro de você... Um vazio que nunca será capaz de preencher. :Rainha Má: Que assim seja. ---- CENA: Terra dos Contos de Fadas, penhasco de uma floresta. A Rainha Má, seu mordomo, e muitos outros estão reunidos em volta à uma fogueira. Esses outros incluem um ogro, um gnomo e uma bruxa cega. :Rainha Má: Quem entre nós está cansado de perder? É por isso que chamei vocês aqui. Para pôr um fim à nossa miséria. Hoje cantaremos vitória. E nos mudaremos a um reino novo e muito melhor. Um lugar onde podemos finalmente vencer. :Bruxa Cega: E seremos felizes? :Rainha Má: Eu garanto. Mas primeiro, preciso de uma coisa de vocês... Uma mecha de cabelo daqueles com almas sombrias. Vocês devem confiar em mim. Porque se não fizerem isso... Existem outras maneiras. (Ela usa sua magia para mover as árvores ao seu redor. O gnomo, bruxa, e ogro removem mechas de cabelo) Uma decisão sábia. (Ela coleciona suas mechas) Tudo o que falta é o ingrediente final. (Seu mordomo apresenta uma caixa para ela, que ela abre e tira um grande coração) Um coração vencedor, do meu corcel de infância. A besta gloriosa a qual será o combustível para a nossa vitória. Deixe minha ira ser liberada. :(Ela joga o coração no fogo. O fogo se transforma em uma nuvem de fumaça escura, então se dissipa, deixando aqueles em volta chocados e confusos. O gnomo começa a rir) :Gnomo: Sim, realmente liberou alguma coisa ali. :(Ele aponta e ri da Rainha, que prontamente o transforma em pedra) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Mansão Mills, Exterior. Regina pega uma maçã de sua árvore quando Sidney Glass aparece, mostrando um jornal. :Sidney: O Espelho ataca novamente. :Regina: Você está atrasado. :Sidney: Desculpe, queria lhe trazer a última edição. Asseguro que é um dos meus melhores trabalhos sujos. :(Ele mostra a ela o jornal) :Regina: (Pegando o jornal) Não foi isso que eu pedi. O que descobriu sobre ela? :Sidney: Bem, verdade seja dita, não há muita coisa. Ela passou muito tempo em lares adotivos. Se meteu em problemas quando era criança, mas os detalhes estão bem escondidos. Desde então, ela está limpa. Vem refletindo sobre tudo. A única coisa que realmente achei foi que ela não gosta de ficar parada. :Regina: Parece que isso mudou. :Sidney: Sabia que ela teve o Henry enquanto estava em Phoenix? Como ele acabou aqui em Maine? :Regina: Se eu lhe entendi bem, você não encontrou nada de valor. O que significa que você não tem valor, Sidney. Sabe o que faço com coisas que não tem valor para mim? Eu as jogo fora. :Sidney: Eu... Eu continuarei procurando. :(Ele vai embora) ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Restaurante da Vovó. Emma está sentada no balcão, lendo o jornal. Ruby coloca uma caneca de chocolate quente, com canela, na frente dela. :Ruby: Aqui está. :Emma: Obrigada... Mas eu não pedi isso. :Ruby: Sim, eu sei. Você tem um admirador. :(Emma se vira, vê o Xerife Graham sentado em uma mesa. Ela deixa o jornal no balcão e vai até ele) :Graham: Ah, então você decidiu ficar. :Emma: Observador. Isso é importante para um policial. :Graham: Boa notícia para os negócios turísticos, mas ruins para as placas locais. (Emma lhe lança um olhar) É... É uma piada... Porque você bateu na nossa placa... :Emma: Olha, o chocolate foi um gesto legal, e estou impressionada que você adivinhou que eu gosto de canela no chocolate, porque quase ninguém gosta. Mas eu não estou aqui para paqueras, então, obrigada. Mas não, obrigada. :(Ela deixa a caneca na mesa) :Graham: Eu não mandei isso. :Henry: (A câmera o mostra, sentado em outra mesa) Eu mandei. Também gosto de canela. :(Ele se levanta) :Emma: Você não tem escola? :Henry: Claro, tenho 10 anos. Vem comigo. ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Exterior, a Rua. Henry e Emma descem da calçada. :Emma: Então, qual é o problema entre você e sua mãe? :Henry: Não é sobre nós, é sobre a maldição dela. Nós temos que quebrá-la. Por sorte, eu tenho um plano. Primeiro passo: Identificação. Eu chamo de "Operação Cobra". :Emma: Cobra? Não tem nada a ver com contos de fadas. :Henry: Exatamente, é um codinome. Para despistar Rainha Má. :Emma: Então todos aqui são personagens de contos de fadas, eles só não sabem?! :Henry: Essa é a maldição. O tempo parou por aqui. Até que você chegou. (Emma abre a boca para dar uma mordida na maçã que ela está carregando) Ei! Onde conseguiu isso? :Emma: Com a sua mãe. :Henry: Não coma isso! :(Ele pega a maçã e joga fora) :Emma: Tudo bem... Certo. E sobre o passado deles? :Henry: Eles não sabem. É uma névoa para eles. Pergunte a qualquer um qualquer coisa. E você verá. :Emma: Então... Por décadas, as pessoas tem andado, em uma névoa, sem envelhecer, sem memória, presas numa cidade amaldiçoada em estado de esquecimento? :Henry: Sabia que entenderia! Por isso precisamos de você, é a única que pode parar a Maldição. :Emma: Porque sou filha da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado? :Henry: Sim! E agora temos a vantagem. Minha mãe não sabe disso. (Abre o zíper da mochila) Eu tirei o final, (pega página do livro Era Uma Vez e entrega à Emma) a parte que tem você. (Emma olha a página com a ilustração do Príncipe Encantado colocando a bebê Emma no armário, o nome "Emma" está claramente visível no cobertor do bebê) Está vendo? Sua mãe é a Branca de Neve. :Emma: Garoto... :Henry: Eu sei que o herói nunca acredita na primeira vez. Se acreditasse, não seria uma boa história! Se você precisa de provas, leve, leia. Mas o que quer que faça, não a deixe ver estas páginas. Elas são perigosas. Se ela descobrir quem você é... Será muito ruim. (A cena corta para a entrada da escola, Emma para de andar e Henry continua) Eu tenho que ir. Mas te encontro mais tarde para começarmos. Sabia que acreditaria em mim! :Emma: Nunca disse que acreditei! :Henry: Por que mais estaria aqui? :(Henry corre para dentro da escola) :Mary Margaret: (Se aproximando) É bom ver o sorriso dele de volta. :Emma: Eu não fiz nada. :Mary Margaret: Você ficou. Então... A prefeita sabe que você ainda está aqui? :Emma: Ah, ela sabe. Qual o problema dela? Ela não é uma boa pessoa, como foi eleita? :Mary Margaret: Ela tem sido prefeita desde que eu me lembro. Ninguém foi bravo o suficiente para desafiá-la. Ela inspira um pouco de... Bem, medo. Receio ter tornado pior quando dei aquele livro ao Henry. Agora ele acha que ela é a Rainha Má. :Emma: Quem ele pensa que você é? :Mary Margaret: (Zomba) É besteira... :Emma: (Ri) Eu tive 5 minutos de besteira. Pode falar. :Mary Margaret: Branca de Neve. (Emma parece um pouco chocada, o sinal da escola toca distante) Quem ele pensa que você é? :Emma: Não estou no livro... Posso lhe pedir um favor? Regina disse que ele faz terapia. Sabe onde posso encontrar o médico? ---- CENA: Storybrooke, Escritório do Dr. Archie Hopper. Archie está sentado lendo. Emma bate na porta e entra) :Emma: Olá. :Archie: Emma Swan. (Ele se levanta, pegando uma cópia do jornal) Estava, uh, lendo sobre você. Já sei, você está aqui para uma ajuda com estresse pós-traumático? (Ele guarda jornal) A diagnose é de graça, de qualquer maneira. :Emma: (Ela ri) Não, estou aqui para falar do Henry. :Archie: Me desculpe, eu-eu não devia... :Emma: Eu sei, me desculpe. Só me diga uma coisa. Essa obsessão por contos de fadas, o que está ausando isso? Ele acha que todos são personagens do seu livro. Isso é... Loucura. :Archie: Espero que você não fale dessa maneira na frente dele. A palavra "loucura", um... Machuca um pouco. Essas histórias. São a língua dele. Ele não tem ideia de como expressar emoções, então está traduzindo da melhor forma, é assim que ele se comunica. Ele está usando esse livro para ajudar a lidar com os problemas. :Emma: Mas ele pegou o livro há um mês. Ele tem vindo aqui há mais tempo? :Archie: Um. Sim, ele tem. :Emma: Então é a Regina, não é? :Archie: Uh. A mãe dele é... Uma mulher bastante complicada. E, uh... Com o passar dos anos, as tentativas de se aproximar dele foram bloqueadas. (Archie vai até uma gaveta de documentos, abre e pega um documento) Por que você não dá uma olhada na ficha? Um... Veja o que quero dizer. :Emma: Por que está fazendo isso? :Archie: Nós conversamos muito sobre você. E você é... Muito importante para ele. :Emma: Obrigada. :Archie: Só uh... Veja e depois me devolva, certo? (Ele abre a porta e Emma sai) Srta. Swan. Para o bem do garoto, tenha cuidado como você trata a crença dele. Destruir a imaginação dele seria... Seria devastador. (Emma vai embora e Archie fecha a porta. Ele se senta no escritório e pega o telefone, fazendo uma ligação) Você estava certa. Ela... Acabou de sair. :Regina: (Do outro lado da linha, em seu escritório) Ela pegou a ficha? :Archie: Sim. Como sabia que ela viria aqui? :Regina: Eu que lhe dei a ideia. ---- Storybrooke, Café e Cama da Vovó, quarto de Emma. Emma está em sua cama, lendo a ficha de Henry quando alguém bate na porta. Ela abre e vê Graham no corredor. :Emma: Oi. Se é sobre as placas de não perturbe, não se preocupe. Não mexi nelas. :Graham: Na verdade, estou aqui pelo Dr. Archibald Hopper. É verdade que você discutiu com ele mais cedo? :Emma: Não. :Graham: Estranhei também. Por causa do seu jeito tímido e delicado... Ele disse que você exigiu ver a ficha do Henry e quando ele rejeitou, você voltou e os roubou. :Emma: Ele os deu para mim. :Graham: Infelizmente, ele tem outra história. Posso ver seu quarto? Ou, precisarei de um mandado? :(Emma deixa Graham entrar no quarto. Os papéis da ficha de Henry estão espalhados por toda parte) :Emma: É isto que está procurando? :Graham: Você é bem fácil de se trabalhar. Sinto muito, Srta. Swan, você está presa. Novamente. :(Graham algema Emma) :Emma: Sabe que estão armando para mim, não é? :Graham: E quem, se posso saber, está armando para você? :(A cena corta para Regina andando na rua até onde Henry, Mary Margaret e sua classe estão sentados) :Mary Margaret: ... Onde dióxido de carbono e água são sintetizados. :(Mary Margaret caminha até Regina) :Regina: Posso falar com meu filho? :Mary Margaret: Estamos no meio da aula. É importante? :Regina: Acha que eu estaria aqui se não fosse? (Ela vai até Henry) Henry, querido, tenho más notícias. Aquela mulher que você trouxe para cá... Foi presa. Ela invadiu o escritório do Dr. Hopper e roubou seus arquivos. Ela é uma vigarista. Está tentando saber sobre nós para tirar vantagem da gente. É por isso que ela continua aqui. Sinto muito. :Henry: Não, não sente. :Regina: Sei que acha que não, mas tudo o que estou fazendo é tentando protegê-lo. Isso vai ser bom para nós. Você verá. As coisas vão melhorar. :(O sinal bate) :Henry: Tenho que voltar para a classe. :(Henry corre até sua classe, deixando Regina sozinha) ---- Storybrooke, Departamento do Xerife. Graham está tirando retratos policiais de Emma. Ela está segurando placas de identificação na frente da câmera. :Emma: Sabe que o psiquiatra está mentindo, não é? :Graham: Vire-se, por favor. (Emma se vira para a direita) Por que ele mentiria? :Emma: A prefeita obrigou ele a isso. Ela deve saber alguma coisa dele. Ele morre de medo dela como todos nessa... cidade. :Graham: Pro outro lado. (Emma se vira para a esquerda) Regina pode ser (Ele tira uma foto de Emma) meio intimidadora, mas... Acho que não seria capaz de armar para alguém. :Emma: Até onde ela iria? O que ela tem nas mãos? :Graham: Ela é a prefeita. Ela tem tudo nas mãos. :Emma: Incluindo a força policial? :(Henry entra correndo. Mary Margaret está com ele) :Henry: Ei! :Graham: Henry! O que está fazendo aqui? :Mary Margaret: A mãe dele contou o que aconteceu. :Emma: Claro que contou. Henry, eu não sei o que ela disse, mas... :Henry: Você é um gênio. :Emma: O que? :Henry: Eu sei qual era a sua intenção. Estava colhendo informações, para a Operação Cobra. :Graham: Desculpa. Eu me perdi. :Henry: Isso é secreto, Xerife. E tudo que você precisa saber, é que a Srta. Blanchard vai pagar a fiança dela. :Emma: Ela vai? Por que? :Mary Margaret: Eu, uh, confio em você. :Emma: Bom, se puder tirar as algemas, eu tenho uma coisa a fazer. ---- Storybrooke, Mansão Mills, escritório de Regina. Regina está sentada em seu escritório. Lá fora, um barulho é ouvido. Regina olha pela janela e vê Emma cortando sua árvore de maçã com uma motosserra. Ela sai de casa para confrontá-la. :Regina: O que pensa que está fazendo? :Emma: Colhendo maçãs. :(Ela solta a motosserra no chão) :Regina: Você está fora de si. :Emma: Não, é você que está, se acha que armando para me assustar. Você vai ter que fazer melhor. Se vier atrás de mim de novo, eu corto o resto dessa árvore. Porque você não tem ideia do que eu sou capaz de fazer. (Ela começa a sair) Sua vez. ---- Terra dos Contos de Fadas, penhasco de uma floresta. A Rainha Má e seu mordomo estão de pé, onde a maldição falhou. :Henry: Talvez seja melhor assim. As forças que está invocando são mais sombrias do que imaginamos. :Rainha Má: Ah. Agora está tentando me proteger? :Henry: É o que faço. :Rainha Má: Eu sei. Você, é o único que faz isso. :Henry: Ajudar você é a minha vida. :Rainha Má: Então me ajude a entender porque a Maldição não está funcionando. :Henry: Se deseja saber isso, então precisa consultar a pessoa que lhe deu essa Maldição. A vingança é um caminho escuro e solitário quando se dá o primeiro passo, não há como voltar atrás. :Rainha Má: E por que eu voltaria atrás? :(A cena corta para a prisão onde Rumplestiltskin está sendo mantido. Existem ratinhos em todos os lugares) :Rumplestiltskin: Estamos a sós, querida. Você pode aparecer. :(Um dos ratos se transforma na Rainha Má. Rumplestiltskin dá uma risadinha) :Rainha Má: Aquela Maldição que você me deu. Não está funcionando. :Rumplestiltskin: Ah, tão preocupada. Tão, tão preocupada. Como a Branca e seu novo e amável marido. :Rainha Má: O quê? :Rumplestiltskin: Ah, eles também vieram me visitar. Eles estavam bem ansiosos... Quanto a você, e a Maldição. :Rainha Má: O que disse para eles? :Rumplestiltskin: A verdade! Que nada pode deter as trevas. Exceto, é claro, por aquela criança por nascer. Sabe, por mais poderosas, todas as maldições podem ser quebradas. A filha deles é a chave. Mas claro, a Maldição deve ser lançada primeiro. :Rainha Má: Me diga o que fiz de errado. :Rumplestiltskin: Bem, isso, tem um preço. :Rainha Má: O que quer? :Rumplestiltskin: É simples. Nessa nova terra, eu quero muito conforto. Eu quero uma vida boa. :Rainha Má: Certo. Terá uma propriedade. Será rico. :Rumplestiltskin: Bem, eu não terminei. Tem mais! :Rainha Má: Sempre tem mais com você. :Rumplestiltskin: Nessa nova terra, sempre que eu te procurar por qualquer motivo, você vai atender a todos os meus pedidos. Você vai fazer o que eu disser. Contanto que eu diga, por favor. :Rainha Má: Você sabe que se eu tiver sucesso, você não vai lembrar de nada disso. :Rumplestiltskin: Ah, então... Qual é o problema? :Rainha Má: Fechado. O que devo fazer para lançar essa Maldição? :Rumplestiltskin: Precisa sacrificar um coração. :Rainha Má: Eu sacrifiquei meu estimável corcel. :Rumplestiltskin: Um cavalo? Essa é a Maldição que acaba com todas as outras. Você acha que um cavalo basta? Grande poder exige um grande sacrifício. O coração que você precisa deve ser de algo muito mais precioso. :Rainha Má: Me diga o que é necessário. :Rumplestiltskin: O coração daquilo que você mais ama. :Rainha Má: O que mais amo morreu por causa da Branca de Neve. :Rumplestiltskin: Não há ninguém mais, que você realmente ame? Essa Maldição não vai ser fácil. Vingança nunca é. Você deve se fazer uma pergunta simples. Até onde está disposta a ir? :Rainha Má: Até onde for preciso. :Rumplestiltskin: Então por favor, pare de desperdiçar o tempo de todos e faça logo. Você sabe o que ama. Agora vá matá-lo. ---- Storybrooke, Café e Cama da Vovó, entrada do quarto de Emma. Emma destranca a porta de seu quarto. Vovó está bem atrás dela. :Vovó: Srta. Swan. Ah, olhe, isso é muito embaraçoso. Eu preciso te pedir para sair. Me desculpe, mas temos uma política de não-criminosos. Acontece que é uma lei municipal. :Emma: Já sei. O gabinete da prefeita ligou para te lembrar disso. :Vovó: Você pode arrumar as suas coisas, mas... Eu preciso da chave do quarto. ---- Storybrooke, Mansão Mills, quintal. Regina está colhendo as maçãs do chão. Graham aparece atrás dela. :Regina: Ela destruiu um patrimônio público. Quero ela atrás das grades. :Graham: De novo? :Regina: O que você está esperando? :Graham: Eu acho que prender ela não é o melhor plano. E não estou falando da sua árvore. Nós sabemos que ela não roubou a ficha. :Regina: Ah, sabemos? :Graham: Ela parecia bem surpresa quando eu a acusei. :Regina: Talvez não goste de ser pega. :Graham: Ou porque armaram pra ela. E se foi, o Dr. Hopper estava mentindo. E se estava, significa que alguém pediu para ele mentir. Será que podemos garantir que a consciência dele não vai entregá-la? :Regina: Acho que sua paixão juvenil está turvando sua razão. Lembre-se, eu te nomeei xerife. E eu posso voltar atrás facilmente. :Graham: Se quiser que eu a prenda de novo, eu a prendo. :Regina: Ótimo. :Graham: Mas ela vai continuar vindo atrás de você. E sei que vai continuar indo atrás dela e vai fazer de tudo para expulsá-la daqui, e talvez consiga. :Regina: Não, eu vou conseguir. Ele é meu filho. E isso é o melhor para ele. :Graham: Eu sei que acredita nisso. Mas se isso piorar, o único a ser prejudicado será o Henry. ---- Storybrooke, uma rua. Emma está andando pela rua. Ela olha para onde seu carro está estacionado e vê que tem um trava-rodas nele. Seu telefone toca e ela atende. :Emma: Alô? :Regina: (Do outro lado da linha) Srta. Swan, eu ficaria feliz de continuar demonstrando meu poder, mas... Presumo que sua vontade de continuar aqui só está aumentando. :Emma: Você não tem ideia. :Regina: Bom, então devíamos fazer as pazes. Por que não dirige até o meu escritório? (Ela ouve Emma batendo a porta do carro) Ou venha a pé, como preferir. (Emma desliga o telefone. A cena corta para Regina e Emma se sentando no escritório de Regina) Eu gostaria de começar pedindo desculpas, Srta. Swan. :Emma: O quê? :Regina: Eu tenho que aceitar a realidade de que deseja estar aqui. :Emma: Isso mesmo. :Regina: E que quer tirar meu filho de mim. :Emma: Tá bom, eu esclareço. Eu não tenho a intenção de tirar ele de ninguém. :Regina: Então, o que está fazendo aqui? :Emma: Eu sei que não sou uma mãe. Isso está bem evidente. Mas eu tive ele e não pude evitar de me apegar a ele. Eu só quero garantir que ele esteja bem. Quanto mais tenta me afastar, mais vou querendo ficar. Quanto mais vendo o quanto ele está perturbado. :Regina: Você acha que ele está perturbado? :Emma: Bom, ele faz terapia. E eu só pude ver algumas páginas do terapeuta antes que você mandasse me prender. Mas eu vou deixar isso de lado. Ele acha que todos na cidade são personagens de contos de fadas. :Regina: E você não? :Emma: Como poderia? Ele não sabe a diferença entre fantasia e realidade e isso está piorando. Isso é uma loucura. :(Henry, que estava ouvindo a conversa, aparece) :Henry: Você acha que eu sou louco? :Emma: Henry... (Henry sai correndo da sala. Emma se levanta e vai até a porta) Há quanto tempo ele estava aí? :Regina: Tempo suficiente. :Emma: Sabia que ele estaria aqui. :Regina: Se eu sei que meu filho vem ao meu escritório todas as quintas às cinco da tarde para eu levar ele para jantar antes da terapia? É claro que eu sei. Eu sou mãe dele. Sua vez. :Emma: Você não tem alma. Como você ficou assim? ---- Terra dos Contos de Fadas, Palácio Negro. A Rainha Má está andando por um corredor em seu palácio. Existem vários espelhos na parede. :Espelho Mágico: O que aconteceu? Conseguiu a resposta? O que está acontecendo? Majestade? Majestade! :(Ela entra em uma sala, onde Henry acabara de acender velas) :Henry: Rumplestiltskin disse o que você precisava saber? :Rainha Má: Disse. :Henry: E? :Rainha Má: Não tenho certeza se devo dizer. Estou em conflito. :Henry: É tão ruim? Talvez eu possa ajudar. :Rainha Má: Tenho que tirar o coração daquilo que mais amo. :Henry: Eu? :Rainha Má: Pai, eu não sei o que fazer. :Henry: Minha querida, por favor. Você não tem que fazer isso. :Rainha Má: Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. :Henry: Então deixe isso de lado. Sei que pode soar oportuno para mim, mas você não precisa lançar a Maldição. :Rainha Má: Mas eu não posso continuar vivendo assim. O que a Branca de Neve fez comigo, o que ela tirou de mim? Está me consumindo, papai. A mera existência dela me ridiculariza. Ela deve ser punida. :Henry: O quê? Se o preço é um buraco que nunca será preenchido, por que fazer isso? Pare de se preocupar com a Branca de Neve, e recomece. Podemos ter uma nova vida. :Rainha Má: Mas que tipo de vida? Tudo pelo que trabalhei, tudo que construí, acabará. Meu poder desaparecerá. Eles já não me consideram nada. :Henry: O poder é sedutor. Mas o amor também é. E você pode ter isso de novo. :Rainha Má: Eu só quero ser feliz. :Henry: Você pode ser. Tenho certeza disso. Acredito que se tivermos chance, podemos encontrar a felicidade. Juntos. Mas a escolha é sua. :Rainha Má: Acho que tem razão. Eu posso ser feliz... Mas não aqui. (Ela arranca o coração de Henry) Sinto muito. ---- Storybrooke, Apartamento de Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret está costurando em uma mesa em seu apartamento. Há uma batida na porta. Ela atende. :Emma: Oi. Eu queria agradecer e devolver o... O dinheiro da fiança. :Mary Margaret: Está querendo conversar? :(Emma entra. Mary Margaret faz para elas chocolate quente) :Emma: Canela? :Mary Margaret: Ah, desculpe. Eu deveria ter perguntado. Tenho esse hábito. Se importa? :Emma: Nem um pouco. Não, obrigada. Quando pagou a fiança, você disse que confiava em mim. Por quê? :Mary Margaret: Desde que você chegou aqui, eu tive a sensação estranha de que já te conhecia. Eu sei que é loucura. :Emma: Estou começando a reavaliar a minha definição de loucura. :Mary Margaret: Se te consola, acho que é inocente. :Emma: De invasão de domicílio ou em geral? :Mary Margaret: O que você preferir. :Emma: Não importa o que pensam que eu fiz ou não fiz. Eu vou embora. Obrigada por tudo, mas... É o melhor. Se eu ficar, Henry vai continuar sofrendo. :Mary Margaret: O que acontece se você for? Eu acho que o fato de você querer ir, é porque você tem que ficar. Você se preocupa com ele. Quem protegerá o Henry, se não for você? ---- Storybrooke, Escritório do Dr. Hopper. Henry está em sua sessão de terapia com Archie. :Archie: Tem certeza de que não quer falar sobre isso? Esse guarda chuva é como o meu amuleto da sorte. É por isso que pensa que sou o Grilo Falante? :Henry: Não acho que você seja ninguém. :(Emma entra na sala) :Archie: Srta. Swan! Eu posso explicar. A Prefeita... :Emma: Eu sei. Não se preocupe. Eu entendo. Henry, me desculpe. :Henry: Eu não quero falar com você. :Archie: Se ela souber que está aqui. :Emma: Que se dane ela. Henry, há um motivo para eu ter ficado aqui. Você. Eu queria te conhecer. :Henry: Você acha que eu sou louco. :Emma: Não, eu acho que a Maldição é uma loucura. E ela é. Mas, isso não significa que não seja verdade. É muita coisa para se pedir para alguém acreditar. Mas há muitas coisas loucas nesse mundo. Então o que eu sei? Talvez seja verdade. :Henry: Mas você disse para a minha mãe... :Emma: O que ela precisava ouvir. O que eu sei, é que se a Maldição é real, a única maneira de quebrá-la é enganando a Rainha Má. Fazendo ela pensar que não acreditamos. Assim ela não desconfia da gente. Não-Não é disso que se trata a Operação Cobra? Despistar ela? :Henry: Brilhante! :Emma: Eu li as páginas, e Henry, você tem razão. Elas são perigosas. Só existe um jeito de garantir que ela nunca descubra. (Emma joga as páginas na lareira) Agora estamos em vantagem. :(Henry corre para abraçá-la :Henry: Sabia que estava aqui pra me ajudar. :Emma: Isso mesmo, garoto. Eu estou. E nada, nem uma Maldição, vai me impedir. ---- Terra dos Contos de Fadas, penhasco de uma floresta. A Rainha Má está, novamente, no local onde anteriormente tentou decretar a maldição. Ela joga o coração de Henry no fogo. Um grande pilar de fumaça aparece como antes, mas desta vez, ele não desaparece. A Rainha caminha para outra área do penhasco. Ela coloca uma rosa na base de uma lápide. A lápide diz: "Henry, Pai Querido". :Rainha Má: Eu te amo, papai. ---- Storybrooke, Rua do escritório de Archie. Emma e Henry deixar o escritório de Archie juntos. No quintal da Mansão Mills, Regina ainda está limpando o dano à sua macieira. Sr. Gold entra em seu quintal. :Sr. Gold: Que bagunça. :Regina: Não por muito tempo. Em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Gold? :Sr. Gold: Eu estava por perto e resolvi dar uma passada. Que bom te ver mais animada. :Regina: (Ela ri) O dia foi ótimo. Pois livrei a cidade de um grande incômodo. :Sr. Gold: Emma Swan. Sério? :Regina: É. Ela deve estar no caminho para Boston agora. :Sr. Gold: Ah, eu não apostaria nisso. Eu vi ela passeando pela rua com o seu garoto. Pareciam bem unidos pelo que vi. :Regina: O quê? :Sr. Gold: Você devia ter me procurado. Se a Srta. Swan é um problema para você, eu ficaria feliz em te ajudar. Por um preço, é claro. :Regina: Sabe que não faço mais negócios com você. :Sr. Gold: A que tipo de negócios se refere? :Regina: Você sabe que tipo. :Sr. Gold: Ah, está certo. O garoto que procurei para você. Henry. Já te disse que é um nome adorável? Seja lá como escolheu. :Regina: Você queria que ela viesse para cá? Você queria que isso acontecesse. Ter encontrado o Henry não foi por acaso, foi? :Sr. Gold: O que quer dizer? :Regina: Onde encontrou ele? Sabe de alguma coisa? :Sr. Gold: Não sei o que está insinuando. :Regina: Eu acho que sabe. Quem é essa mulher, a mãe, essa... Emma Swan? :Sr. Gold: Eu diria que sabe exatamente quem ela é. Eu preciso ir agora. :(Sr. Gold começa a se afastar de Regina. Regina corre e para na frente dele) :Regina: Me diz o que você sabe sobre ela. :Sr. Gold: Não vou te dizer, minha cara. Então sugiro que me dê licença. Por favor. :(Mr. Gold deixa o quintal de Regina. Regina fica onde estava, aparentemente chocada ao perceber que ele sabe do acordo entre seus contrapartes) Categoria:Transcripts de Episódios